Pleasant Hills, Pennsylvania
|area_magnitude = |area_total_sq_mi = 2.78 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.78 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 8268 |population_density_sq_mi = 2948.87 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 42-61328 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 8189 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_km2 = 7.19 |area_land_km2 = 7.19 |area_water_km2 = 0.00 |population_density_km2 = 1138.66 }} Pleasant Hills is a borough in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,268. Pleasant Hills is a suburb of Pittsburgh. History The borough was incorporated into Allegheny County in 1947. Geography Pleasant Hills is located at (40.332219, -79.960488). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , all of it land. Surrounding communities Pleasant Hills has four borders, including Baldwin to the northwest, West Mifflin to the northeast, Jefferson Hills to the southeast, and South Park Township to the southwest. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} As of the census of 2000, there were 8,397 people, 3,422 households, and 2,405 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,084.8 people per square mile (1,191.9/km²). There were 3,572 housing units at an average density of 1,312.2 per square mile (507.0/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 97.05% White, 1.31% African American, 0.05% Native American, 1.07% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.36% of the population. There were 3,422 households, out of which 28.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them. 61.3% were married couples living together. 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.7% were non-families. 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals. 15.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42, and the average family size was 2.96. In the borough, the population was spread out, with 22.0% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 25.3% from 25 to 44, 26.4% from 45 to 64, and 20.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.8 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $50,289, and the median income for a family was $60,752. Males had a median income of $44,300 versus $31,881 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $25,083. About 2.5% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.2% of those under age 18 and 3.8% of those age 65 or over. Education Pleasant Hills is served by the West Jefferson Hills School District, which serves Jefferson Hills (formerly Jefferson Borough), West Elizabeth, and Pleasant Hills boroughs, in addition to some students in the borough of Finleyville.The West Jefferson Hills School District is a midsized, suburban, public school system for residents of Jefferson Hills, West Elizabeth, and Pleasant Hills. Each of these South Hills communities are suburbs of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. West Jefferson Hills School District encompasses approximately 20 square miles. Per the 2015 local census data, it serves a resident population of 20,500. School district officials reported, in school year 2015–16, that the West Jefferson Hills School District provided basic educational services to 2,863 pupils through the employment of 205 teachers, 122 full-time and part-time support personnel, and 17 administrators. The West Jefferson School Board is constituted of volunteer members who serve four-year terms after being elected to office. The school board works to set policy and long range plans for the district. The current members of the board are Brian Fernandes, Board President; Suzanne Downer, Board Vice President; David Dominick, Board Vice President; Jill Bertini; Carolyn Bourgeois; Kerri Gonot; John Hosmer; Anna Louise Lilley; and Darlene Schreiber. The school district solicitor is Robert McTiernan of Tucker Arensberg. Academic achievement West Jefferson Hills School District was ranked 50th out of 500 Pennsylvania school districts for student academic achievement, by the Pittsburgh Business Times in 2014. The ranking was based on the last three years of student academic performance on the PSSAs for: math, reading, writing and science.The PSSAs are given to all children in grades 3rd through 8th and the 11th grade in high school. Adapted examinations are given to children in the special education programs. 2013 – 51st 2012 - 49th. ; Overachiever statewide ranking In 2014, the Pittsburgh Business Times also reported an Overachievers Ranking for 500 Pennsylvania school districts. West Jefferson Hills School District ranked 309th. In 2013, the District ranked 318. In 2012, the District was ranked 299th. 10 The editor describes the ranking as: "a ranking answers the question - which school districts do better than expectations based upon economics? This rank takes the Honor Roll rank and adds the percentage of students in the district eligible for free and reduced-price lunch into the formula. A district finishing high on this rank is smashing expectations, and any district above the median point is exceeding expectations." ; Regional ranking The West Jefferson Hills School District was ranked 17th out of 105 Western Pennsylvania School Districts in 2015, by the Pittsburgh Business Times. The ranking was based on the last three years of student academic performance on the PSSAs for: math, reading, writing and science. (includes 105 districts in: Allegheny County, Armstrong County, Beaver County,Butler County, Fayette County, Washington County and Westmoreland County excludes Duquesne City School District & Midland Borough School District due to no high schools) 2014-14th 2013-15th 2012 - 17th Graduation rate In 2012, West Jefferson Hills School District’s graduation rate was 96%. In 2011, the District's graduation rate was 93.6%. In 2010, the Pennsylvania Department of Education issued a new, 4-year cohort graduation rate. West Jefferson Hills School District's rate was 93% for 2010. According to traditional graduation rate calculations: * 2010 – 98% * 2009 – 98% * 2008 – 97% * 2007 – 97% Schools Thomas Jefferson High School Thomas Jefferson High School Thomas Jefferson High School serves grades nine through twelve with a current enrollment of approximately 883 students in a community of approximately 20,500 residents, comprising West Elizabeth, Jefferson Hills and Pleasant Hills Borough. There are 74 full-time faculty and staff working at the school to support a strong core academic focus with a variety of elective experiences. The building and facilities have been updated through various renovations. The most recent project was the reconstruction of the stadium. This included the field and track area as well as the stands and press box. A field house was also added at this time.Thomas Jefferson High School is well known for high academic standards and competitive athletic programs. Approximately seventy percent of graduating seniors go on to four-year college programs. Construction of a new high school building is currently underway with an anticipated opening for the 2018 – 19 school year. Accreditation Pennsylvania Department of Education, Membership on College Entrance Examination Board, Member of the Association of College Admissions Counselors and Pennsylvania Association of College Admissions Counselors Curriculum Thomas Jefferson High School offers a comprehensive college preparation program of studies. Business and Technical courses are provided at the Steel Center Vocational/Technical School. Advanced Placement courses of the College Board are offered in Biology, Chemistry, Computer Science, English Language, English Literature, European History, Calculus, Physics, Studio Art and US History. Four years of study are offered in each of two languages: French and Spanish. A well-rounded program of electives is available for students in all curricular areas. Students are encouraged to carefully review course offerings available and make selections based on their post-secondary goals. College matriculation A survey completed by the senior class of 2015 yielded the following results: * 69.3% plan to enroll in a four-year college/university * 13.2% plan to enroll full-time at a 2-year college or community college * 6.3% are undecided * 4.4% plan to enlist in a branch of the military * 2.4% plan to pursue full-time employment * 2.4% chose “Other” * 2% plan to enroll in a trade/technical school or an apprentice program Pleasant Hills Middle School Pleasant Hills Middle School is located in the Pleasant Hills Borough at 404 Old Clairton Road. The school serves students in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades. The school was constructed in 1965 and recently celebrated its 50th Anniversary. A major renovation was completed in 2004 providing an upgrade to classrooms, facilities and additional learning spaces. According to the PA Department of Education’s School Performance Profile, the school’s enrollment in 2014 was 684 students. Twenty three percent of those students receive a federal free or reduced price lunch due to family poverty. The school employs forty seven teachers. One hundred percent are “Highly Qualified”. Pleasant Hills Middle School’s School Performance Profile score in 2013-14 was 90.2 earning recognition from the PA Department of Education for exceptional performance as a Title I school. In 2015, the school was recognized as a “School to Watch” by the PA Association of Middle Level Education (PAMLE) and the National Forum to Accelerate Middle Grades Reform. Pleasant Hills Middle School is one of only thirty three schools in the state and 370 nationally to earn this recognition. Jefferson Elementary School Jefferson Elementary School currently has an enrollment of approximately 550 students in grades K-5 and implements a half day Kindergarten program. Gill Hall Elementary Gill Hall Elementary is one of three K-5 elementary schools in the West Jefferson Hills School District. Gill Hall was originally built in 1955 with only 8 classrooms, and was renovated in 1962, 1992, and 2002. Mrs. Mayer has been the principal of Gill Hall since 2007. Staffing consists of 11 regular education teachers, 1 Special Education teacher, 1 Reading Specialist, 1 itinerant gifted support teacher, and 1 itinerant speech teacher. Itinerant music, art, physical Education, and library teachers are also staffed. There are two classrooms at each grade level, with class size ranging from 20-26. In 2015, Gill Hall was ranked as the 4th leading elementary school in Allegheny County. McClellan Elementary School The doors to McClellan Elementary opened on January 3, 1956, when there were only 165 students in grades 1-6. As the population continued to increase, McClellan has undergone three renovations (in 1958, 1981 and 2002). McClellan Elementary currently has a population of approximately 433 students in grades Kindergarten through fifth, with a staff of 38 educators. This includes 18 classroom teachers, 2 tutorial reading teachers, 2 special education teachers, 4 para-professionals, 2 PCAs, and 1 physical education teacher. We also share the following staff with other schools in the district: our librarian, art teacher, music teacher, an additional PE teacher, 2 instrumental lessons teachers, gifted teacher, speech therapist and social work. Mr. Justin Liberatore has been the principal since August 2011. School athletics Thomas Jefferson High School has a long history of sports excellence. The school's football team won the state title in 1980, 2004, 2007, and 2008. The Jaguars won the Pennsylvania Interscholastic Athletic Association boys soccer championship in 2002. On the Western Pennsylvania Interscholastic Athletic League (WPIAL) level Thomas Jefferson has also achieved significant success. Thomas Jefferson's WPIAL team championships include:27282930 The WJHSD web site maintains an up-to-date list of administrative staff including principals, vice principals, and central office staff. See also * Bear's Retreat, a Pittsburgh History and Landmarks Foundation Historic Landmark References External links * Pleasant Hills Borough website * Pleasant Hills Volunteer Fire Company * Pleasant Hills Community Presbyterian Church Category:Populated places established in 1947 Category:Pittsburgh metropolitan area Category:Boroughs in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania Category:1947 establishments in Pennsylvania